


Nor Help For Pain

by Estirose



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Kirie watches the Family Master slaughter the Himuro family, and is happy.Very slightly AU to the game.





	Nor Help For Pain

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, the Family Master dies in the entry room.

It felt so good.

Kirie swept behind the Family Master, enjoying the screams and cries as he mercilessly slaughtered the people assembled for the ceremony. They all deserved it for what they did. For making her go through this, for isolating her and calling it good, for killing her love.

Her love, Akimitsu, who was somewhere in the waters of the Abyss. After this was through, maybe she would go and find him. She couldn't resurrect him, but at least she could be with him.

But right now, she watched the Family Master as he slaughtered the priests who had participated in the ceremony. One fell at his blade in the atrium, and she laughed.

The Family Master headed inside, and she watched him swing his blade back and forth. Not all died by his blade; one woman, at least, jumped from the balcony.

They kept on going, swinging through the fireplace room, his blade once more cutting a swath through the terrified crowd trying to escape. And then through the hallway they went, trying to chase the survivors.

By the time they reached the entryway, it was almost deserted. But with extreme happiness, she watched him cut down the last survivor, who was fumbling with the latticework, as if it would save her.

"Kill yourself," she told the Family Master, and he did, blood pouring down his throat as he took his blade to himself.

There was crying after his body dropped, and she turned around. A child was behind the latticework - the woman must have been reaching for him. It was no matter - he deserved to die like the rest of them.

She bound the ropes, tore him apart, and for the moment, only the moment, she felt peace.


End file.
